


Oliver's Lament

by KatLikesWriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLikesWriting/pseuds/KatLikesWriting
Summary: Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint: Enemies on the Pitch, Lovers off the Pitch.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Oliver's Lament

A Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood One-Shot

"On the Pitch we're Enemies, Off the Pitch..We're Lovers..." 

The moment I open my eyes, I see light pouring through a window. In that moment I don't know where I am, then I look to the side and see him... It is then that I realize where I am and remember the events of the night before. I close my eyes, wanting to disappear..but when I open them again, I'm still there. 

I look at his face, and wonder why this happened. I want to escape...back to that moment..but I can't. Only when he touches me do I recall the event that occurs each night. He opened his eyes, those magnificent sapphire-like eyes. He smiles, seeing me...torturing me...devouring me.. He reaches over and touches my face, I cringe at the feel of his fingertips. He chuckles softly and moves his face closer to mine, our lips..so close, yet..barely touching. 

When our lips finally do meet, I feel weak..but at the same time...hungry for more. I grab on to his shoulder begging for more..he understands and willingly accepts my plea. He slips his tongue in my mouth..it tastes so sweet.. After that his kisses become unbearably intoxicating..it's as if he is sucking the life out of me... He attacks my mouth hungrily as if never wanting to stop. He breaks the kiss and gently runs his fingers down my chest. I moan softly as his fingers continue to explore every crevice of my body. My breathing becomes shallow and uneven as I am tortured by his touch. I could feel the heat of our bodies as we finally begin to make love. 

The feeling is unreal. It feels as if everything we are doing is completely normal. When he is making love to me, I feel as if nothing else matters, I feel as if we are in a place made only for us. It feels as if all of our problems have gone, as if we were never enemies. I hear his hoarse breathing in my ear. I don't know why but..it always comforts me. All those times we've made love were completely magical. 

But...tonight..it's different. It feels somewhat, hollow. When we finish, we just lay next to each other, not a word is said as we struggle to catch our breath, after our feverish love making. I stare into those intoxicating dark eyes of his. He places his hand softly on my cheek. He moves in and kisses me before sitting up. I thought it strange, seeing as we usually lay together for what seems like an eternity afterwards. But this time, it's different. I sit up and lay my head on his masculine shoulder. 

"Don't...", he says, speaking for the first time. 

"What's wrong?", I asked, suddenly concerned. 

"We can't do this anymore, Wood", he says, getting up and slipping his black trousers on. 

"Wait. What do you mean? Why?", I ask, getting up and doing the same. 

"I mean, we can't be lovers anymore", he said, turning away. 

"What do you mean, we can't be lovers anymore? Marcus...I love you..", I said, as my throat tightens. 

"It was fun while it lasted Wood. But..we can’t keep doing it and don't call me Marcus", he said, his voice turning cold. 

"No! I know you love me Flint! You've said so loads of times before. You can't just throw me away like an old broom!", I yell, as tears begin to slipdown my face. 

"I just can't keep doing this! Please Wood, just get dressed and leave!", he yells, though I can tell he wants to cry. He just won't permit himself to cry in front of me. He says it shows weakness. 

"No! Not until you tell me why?", I say, wiping my tears away. 

"We're leaving Hogwarts this year and we just can't be together. I'm sorry Wood", he says, sadly. 

"But we love each other! It can't end like this!", I cried. 

"Wood, Stop!", he yelled, grabbing me by the arms. 

"I just can live without you Flint", I sob. 

"Oliver...Listen to me because, I will only say this once. I love you..I do. I will never love anyone like I love you. But, we just can never be together. Never..this hurts me too..but we just can't..Just..please, get dressed and go", he said, in a stern voice. 

He then brought my face closer to his and kissed me one last time. It was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. He let go of me and said "I love you, Oliver", for the last time. I just turned away and walked out, never looking back. The next day, we graduated, as full-fledged adult wizards and went our separate ways. I wonder if we’ll ever see each other again.

Maybe on the Pitch…as Enemies..Former Lovers…never to speak that which I dare not speak…that he dares not speak..ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So it wasn’t that good I’ll admit it. But, it’s a very old fan fic I wrote long ago. I could so see Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood having serious sexual encounters. But, that’s just the everlasting fan-girl in me. Hope you like it, maybe I’ll give it a go again sometime.


End file.
